Final Fantasy VII: The Story
by Juliette-chan
Summary: The entire FF7 game, in story form! I shall be writing a chapter every week. Please review! Chapter One is up!


Final Fantasy VII: The Story

Chapter One: The Bombing Mission

I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so nervous. I felt helpless, lost amidst all the confusion that was going on around me. I was sitting in a dingy train, sword sheathed on my back, caught in a war against myself. Should I stay here, waiting for my call? Or go outside and help? There was a fight going on outside, I could hear it. Most likely SOLDIER members coming to stop them. Them meaning Barret and the rest. I wasn't included. Was I just here for the money? As soon as Tifa had heard that I was staying in Midgar, she had pleaded me to join them. I didn't belong here. I was now a mercenary - moving from one job to the next, not caring what it was as long as it paid. Midgar was indeed unlike any place I had ever been in before, it was exactly like all the stories I had heard. The towering 'floating city', or so they said. The city was supported by two plates, and the city itself.. well, it was enormous. The streets were loaded with vehicles, all the time. The population was seriously out of hand, everywhere was crowded. I didn't really know much about the city itself. I didn't want to. I felt like a waste; there was nothing left for me now. I was only with the group - they called themselves AVALANCHE - for one job, I knew Tifa would get too.. used to me. I vowed to never stay in one place for a long time, in case _they_ came back.

Suddenly, a shout broke my thoughts. Surprised, my head shot upwards sharply. Realising that it was that bloke, Barret calling me, I automatically raised my hand to my back to reach for my sword. Slipping it out into the dusty air, I clambered over the back of the chair and rushed to the door, grabbing the handle. Jammed. Pulling it furiously, I cursed under my breath and swung up the stairs, Barret's calls echoing. The strong wind that had existed before had now subsided - though perhaps it was only because we were under the plate. Looking up, I realised the sky had now been blocked. Midgar was made up of several plates, and in the center was the Shinra Headquarters. Frowning as I remembered the name, I realised Barret was now at yelling point. As I reached the roof of the train, I leapt from it to the ground below, looking up to see Barret growling down.

' Oi, newcomer! Follow me, ' he said, before nodding and turning to run round the corner. I stared after him, then regained my senses and followed him, sword in hand. Before I reached the corner, however, two guards came patrolling round the corner. Raising their guns, I stopped to fight. I killed them both with single blows, though felt weakened from their shotguns. Noticing two shiny objects resting in their uniform pockets, I reached down to take them. Two medicinal potions - I stored them in my pack for safekeeping. Stepping gingerly over the fallen bodies, I turned to see the other three standing before the tall gate that stood between us and our goal - the tall reactor that towered over our heads. Our job was to plant the bomb and then evacuate before it exploded. Barret was always going on about how 'the planet is in danger, the planet is dying'. I didn't care. Why should I? Not like we could do anything about it. Shinra was sucking the Mako energy out of the planet, and using it to keep electrical and heat going. To keep the city going. Shinra even had reactors placed all over the country for the energy.

' Hey, there's that newbie! ' one of the voices rang. It was the tall thin guy with black hair. I scowled at him. ' Didn't catch your name.. '

' Cloud, ' I replied shortly. He grinned in a friendly sort of manner. I wasn't interested.

' I'm.. '

' I don't care what your names are, ' I added. ' Once this job's over.. I'm outta here. '

They looked at each other with raised eyebrows. I actually knew their names already - Biggs, Wedge and Jessie. Biggs was the tall guy. Wedge was pudgy and pretty stupid, to be honest. Jessie was into computers and stuff; she was the one who had made the bomb for us. No, not us. Them.

A sudden shout broke the group to look at the noisemaker, which appeared to be Barret, his gun arm raised. I had often wondered about that - how the hell did he get a gun fixed to his arm, and why? Surely a normal gun would be easier? Tifa told me not to mention it, she didn't know and she was sure that Barret would be sensitive about the subject. I snorted to myself. Barret was so big-headed. I didn't get on with him very well, I never spoke to the others. I just thought about things.. and what I was doing here.

' I thought I told you lot to not stay in a group! Wha' if Shinra knew how many there were of us? They can't know our weakness, right! ' he yelled, but then slowed to a fast whisper. The other three looked sheepish but nodded and departed, Jessie tapping a fast code into the side of the wall, the gate opening. Splitting up, they were soon gone. I made to follow them, but Barret was in my way.

' Ex-SOLDIER? Don't trust ya! ' he commented, looking down on me like I was a little kid with explosives or something. Well.. that was what the others were like. Stupid idiots. I glared at Barret.

' I don't care whether you trust me or not, ' I replied, once again shortly. ' As soon as I get my pay, I'm gone. '

Barret glared back and opened his mouth to retort, but then realised we were short of time and shook his head, sighing gruffly. He pointed to me and then to the reactor that loomed over us, turned and was gone the same way that the other three went. Looking up at our goal, I quickened my pace and was off, following Barret, Jessie, Wedge and Biggs.

Several SOLDIERs attacked me on my way, but I quickly finished them off. I was impressed at how much my skills had grown; wiping the blood off my blade I continued along the dusty track that led into the main reactor. It was littered with pieces of machinery and similiar objects - but I clambered over them with ease. So far the job had proved to be pretty simple. But I supposed the bombing itself would be a different story.

The first thing I saw as I walked through the broken-in 'door' was another huge door. Biggs, Wedge and Barret stood at the side while Jessie tapped in a code in the door's panel. Barret eyed me as soon as I entered, as if surveying me to see if I was fit enough for the task.

' Yo, this your first time in a reactor? ' he muttered.

' No. I was in SOLDIER, y'know, ' I replied, offended.

' The reactor's sucking up the Mako energy, ' he explained. As if I didn't know already. ' The plants nearby have become withered, and- '

' I'm not here for a lecture. Let's just go, '

' Thas' it, you're coming with me! ' Barret said, though his voice carried amusement. I hated the way AVALANCHE seemed so patronising. They called themselves protectors of the planet. Pfft. Yeah right. There was no way Barret could be doing something for nothing. Yeah, maybe he was saving a few trees. He would never challenge Shinra without going down. I had been so proud when I first put on my SOLDIER uniform..

I was told to follow Barret, like a little schoolboy who had been sent out of class for throwing a paper aeroplane at the teacher. Hmph. Jessie had cracked the code, and the other three were through the door. I could tell they were stifling laughs at me without even looking at their faces. I'd show them. After I came to Midgar, I became cold-hearted and solitary, when before I was eager to learn and.. well, young. Now in my twenties, I realised how much more of my life there was to go. Was this really the end, what I was for? Just a mercenary? Another door, another cracking for Jessie. Biggs and Wedge were avoiding mine and eachother's faces, and were just looking at the door. A feathery Phoenix Down on the floor caught my eye, and I grabbed and stuffed it into my pack, Barret didn't notice. Good. Finders keepers, after all. He'd probably just demand to have it. I'd just sell it later and get some quick gil. I needed the money - after I was done with AVALANCHE I'd have no-where to stay.

' The Mako reactors are suckin' the planet dry of resources. Just to line their own damn pockets with gold! ' Barret fumed. We had reached a tall lift, Jessie was standing at the door, listening to Barret's next 'speech'.

' I don't care, ' I muttered.

' The planet's dyin', Cloud! '

' I don't care. All I want to do is get out of here before Shinra and the guards come, ' I replied. Barret turned and shook his fist, I felt like smirking but didn't. He glared at me, growling. Jessie quickly pointed at the button next to where my head rested.

' Push that button, ' she said, smiling slightly. I ignored her but tapped it with the back of my hand. Feeling the lift going down made me feel dizzy and I felt a headache coming on from all this running we had been doing. AVALANCHE must get pretty bored. I can't believe Barret would do all this 'saving the planet' junk without getting paid!

Soon we were on the next floor and out into the reactor again. A long staircase told me there would be a lot more running. Sighing, I jogged down the three flights and made my way through the door at the other end, Barret following at a distance in preparation for any more attacks. The door led to a strange area with a ladder leading down. What was with the Shinra? They didn't have to make the reactors look twisted, it just has to be there to prove they're twisted themselves. I was surprised with my thoughts - I was thinking like Barret. I shook my head to rid myself of them, then swung down the ladder and noticed Jessie in front. She picked up another shiny object of the ground and gave it to me, grinning.

' Here, you might need it. Don't worry, it's just a potion, ' she added hastily, as I looked at it with an eyebrow raised. Shrugging, I took it from her and stowed it in my pack. She nodded towards Barret and then was down the ladder as quick as a flash. Jeez, she sure was athletic. Rolling my eyes, I continued and we were soon walking along a path made of some sort of pipes, or something like that.. I could tell not many people visited the reactor. Suddenly, I looked up sharply and stopped in my path. There it was. We were supposed to place the bomb here, amongst the pipes. I wondered what Shinra's reaction to all this would be. I allowed myself a small smile as I imagined the President of the company fuming. Barret pushed me forward, I realised I had just been standing still watching it.

' Place the bomb, Cloud! ' he urged. I blinked.

' Shouldn't you do it? '

' I gotta make sure you don' pull anything, ' Once again, I shrugged. What did he expect me to do? Push him over the railing or alert the SOLDIERs or something? Taking the bomb, I was about to place it when Barret whispered from above.

' Be careful! This isn't just a reactor.. '

Planting the bomb under some pipes, I stood back up, and nodded. The bomb was set, and was counting down. Ten minutes to get back out of the reactor. We turned and were soon out of the area, back down the lift and -

' Cloud! ' a female voice called out helplessly. I turned, stunned, and noticed Jessie on the ground, her foot caught between a gap in the ground. Leaning down as Barret ran on ahead, I helped her get free. ' Thanks, Cloud! ' Jumping over me, she was soon following Barret swiftly out of the door. Shaking my head disbelievingly, I soon realised that AVALANCHE was not just made up of eco-warriors wanting to save the planet. It was also made up of incredibly able people. I wondered whether Biggs and Wedge had the same sort of skills. Well, maybe not porky Wedge.. I could just see Barret, Jessie, Biggs and Wedge running ahead, out of the door. Suddenly, a huge rumble made me turn sharply, sword raised. The bomb.. smoke hurled into my face as I turned to continue running. The exit was just there.. Barret, Biggs and Wedge were through. Jessie suddenly tripped and fell, and I was forced to go and help her get back to her feet. Just as the explosion reached the last door, we leapt through the exit a few seconds before death would have ensnared us.

Hazily, I opened my eyes. Above me was stone, my head was resting on the same material. Raising my arm to my head, I pulled myself off the ground, shaking the dust from myself. It seems that the way back into the reactor was blocked by an immense pile of rubble. Barret and the others seemed to be alright, having just gotten up in the same way I did.

' There. That should keep the planet going a little longer, ' Jessie said breathlessly. Barret nodded, and turned to leave the area. Soon we were out back into the light of the slums. It blinded me for a few moments.

' Right. Split up and meet back at the hideout! ' Barret ordered us. Wedge seemed to be catching his breath, Jessie and Biggs looked slightly shaken. They nodded. I, however, had other things on my mind. I opened my mouth to speak, but Barret lifted a hand. ' If it's about yer money save it until we're back at the hideout. '

And then the other three were gone, and I was left standing alone. I cursed Barret under my breath. This meant that I had to say goodbye to Tifa, which I really didn't want to do. My sword was looking a little battered; I sheathed it anyway. Clambering over the gateway, I began to make my way to the hideout in the slums in Sector 7.


End file.
